1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to computers and to telecommunications and, more particularly, to communication with peripheral devices in wireless networks and in radio telephone systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some communications devices operate in multiple networks. A “dual-mode” GSM-ANSI Interoperability Team (GAIT) device, for example, operates in both a TDMA communications network and in a GSM communications network. A true “world phone” could similarly operate in a CDMA, a TDMA, and/or a GSM communications network. These multiple-mode devices can send and receive communications regardless of the signaling standard. Until a single, worldwide signaling standard is adopted, communications devices that can operate in multiple networks are expected to grow in popularity.
Although a communications device may operate in multiple networks, the communications device must first be located. That is, the communications device is forced to activate in a particular network using a particular signaling standard. The communications device, for example, may have internal settings and programming that only permit activation and registration in a home TDMA network. A mobile telecommunications service provider controls the operating environment of the communications device to only permit activation in a known location. Once the communications device is found, communications to and from the communications device are processed.
Multiple network communications devices, however, create complexities and concerns for mobile telecommunications service providers. Some mobile telecommunications service providers program a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) to only register in the subscriber's home network. A subscriber in Los Angeles, for example, may have a different home network than a subscriber in Boston. Because each subscriber may have a different home network, multiple SIM designs are required for each market. When multiple SIM designs are required, engineering, purchasing, manufacturing, and inventory operations are complex and expensive.
There is, accordingly, a need in the art for improved multiple network communications devices and methods, a need for improved activation of communications devices in a multiple network environment, and a need for improved activation and registration of communications devices that reduces the complexity and expense of multiple Subscriber Identity Modules.